First Date Surprise
by Tiffany Arnett
Summary: Natalia joins an anonymous online dating website and is surprised to see who her date is. *I do not own the characters* Please review when finished reading :)


_I cannot believe I'm doing this!_ Natalia thought as she filled out the online questionnaire. What she that desperate for a date that she was going to join an online, anonymous dating site? She took a deep sigh as she finished and submitted her questionnaire. She had not dated in several months and she was desperate to date again. Her work kept her from dating, but she hoped this would spice things up.

She turned away from her laptop and kicked off her heels she was still wearing from work. She needed a change in her life. She needed a _positive_ change in her life. Since she had started working at the lab she had been hung up on one of her coworkers. What began as a silly crush soon developed into something more serious. The worst part about it was the fact it was totally unrequited, or at least she thought so. The subject of her infatuation was none other than Calleigh Duquesne.

Since they began working together, their work relationship developed into a strong friendship that Natalia cherished greatly. If Calleigh ever found out about her feelings their friendship would most likely end. Natalia refused to jeopardize their friendship by admitting how she felt. Instead, she spent her nights reading in bed or dancing at clubs to keep her mind off of the beautiful Calleigh.

Natalia sighed as she glanced back over to her laptop. Suddenly, a message popped up on the screen that she had been matched with someone. Natalia had been aware of her desire for women since college, so naturally this had been a female dating site. _I guess I should give it a try_, Natalia thought. She clicked on the message which linked her with a time and place of where to meet her special new friend. In the message box was typed "I will be wearing a light blue scarf with a white shirt." Natalia quickly wrote down the information and shut off her laptop. On her way up to her bedroom she thought, _I cannot believe I'm doing this._

Saturday night came quickly and Natalia was dressed in one of her best outfits to impress her date. She arrived to the restaurant nervous and distraught. She never did an anonymous date before, but it definitely was not what she wanted. She wanted Calleigh. No one could ever own up to Calleigh. She checked herself one last time before entering the restaurant. She told the maître de her name, which showed her to a table in the corner. She glanced around the restaurant as she was guided through to her table. When she arrived at her table her heart stopped. There sitting at the table was the Southern blonde Natalia least expected. The maître de left the two women alone as Natalia slowly took a seat across from Calleigh, who looked equally as shocked.

"Natalia!" Calleigh gasped as both women tried to register the situation they were in. Natalia knew her face was red, but curiosity quickly filled her.

"Hello, Cal." Natalia responded with a wide grin. Calleigh's face turned bright red as she glanced down at the table. Natalia took a risk and reached over and laid her hand over Calleigh's. This action brought Calleigh's eyes back up to Natalia's.

"It's okay Cal." Natalia assured her friend. This seemed to calm Calleigh down a little. Natalia withdrew her hand and took a sip of the wine that was already at the table.

"You signed up for the same dating website?" Calleigh asked, curiously. Natalia nodded. She somehow felt more positive about the situation. Calleigh would have only signed up for that website if she had some desire for women, too. _Maybe I do have a chance_.

"Yes. I'm tired of being alone." Natalia answered honestly. "And you did?" Calleigh nodded.

"Yes." She said quietly. Natalia felt braver and tempted another question.

"You are interested in women?" Natalia asked. Calleigh looked Natalia in the eyes and nodded.

"I dated women in college." Calleigh answered. This shocked Natalia. Calleigh had dated many men over the years they had known each other, Eric being the latest man. "I'm tired of dating men I'm not in love with. It's funny, though."

"Oh? What is?" Natalia asked as she watched the Southern beauty carefully. _What is on Calleigh's mind?_

"I was matched with you." Calleigh said with a mischievous smile.

"Well we are friends…." Natalia mentioned, hoping there was a better reason for their match. She saw Calleigh's eyes dim. She saw… sadness? Natalia took another chance. "Calleigh, I've been in love with you for a very long time." Natalia watched as Calleigh's eyes brightened and a large smile spread across her face.

"This is a dream come true." She said quietly. Natalia's heart lifted at Calleigh's admission. "I love you too, Natalia."

"Well then, this would be our first date. Let's make it a good one." Natalia stated. Everything she expected from this evening changed into a more positive view. The ordered for dinner and spent the rest of the night talking and finding comfort in each other's company. This was a new, positive beginning for both of them.


End file.
